Mr Mosquito
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Someone else, besides Myoga, is biting Inu Yasha...Oh, that came out right!


This isn't even my first Inu Yasha story, but it's my first posted Inu Yasha story.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, but life would be easier if I did. I'm pretty much poor but I'd like to be rich with reviews.  
  
Mr. Mosquito  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO! SHUT UP SHIPPOU!" Inu Yasha shouted at the little kitsune.  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippou had split up from Sango and Miroku to investigate a shikon shard. They had been riding in a boat down a swampy river. And along with his seasickness, Shippou had been annoying the heck out of the poor dog boy.  
  
"Inu Yasha, he's just a kid." Kagome said. She looked at Shippou sympathetically. "Would you like some medicine, Shippou?" she asked.  
  
He looked scared then. He remembered the green liquid stuff she had given him last time. "Um, no thank you, I'll be okay!" he said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? Well if you need some, it's in my backpack." She said.  
  
"Well," Shippou smiled. "I think some of that chow-coo-lat that you have would help."  
  
She laughed and said, "Okay, chocolate will help."  
  
Inu Yasha scratched his shoulder.  
  
"Here you go Shippou, it's got peanuts in it." She handed him the candy.  
  
"Yummy!" He shouted. He ripped the wrapper off and inhaled to sugary cocoa.  
  
Inu Yasha scratched his shoulder again. Kagome looked over at him, "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Feh, it's probably just Myoga." He said.  
  
Shippou scratched his ear. "Sorry Inu Yasha, he's on me right now." Myoga jumped off of Shippou and landed on Inu Yasha's prayer beads.  
  
"What's wrong, master Inu Yasha?" the old flea asked.  
  
"It just an itch why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" he said. He scratched his other arm violently.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if it's a bug bite, scratching will only make it worse." Kagome said.  
  
He started to pull back his sleeve. "It's not a bug bite it's just- hey!"  
  
A mosquito about the size of Myoga was on his arm. It had Japanese style clothes and stood on two back legs. He was drinking some blood at that very moment. Inu Yasha immediately squashed him. The bug's flat form flittered off of his arm.  
  
"That was stupid." Inu Yasha said.  
  
About an hour later they were walking along a row of bushes. Inu Yasha scratched his head. "Inu Yasha, don't scratch!" Kagome said.  
  
Either Myoga's bite is getting harder or that bug is still here." He said scratching.  
  
"That's right," a voice said. The little mosquito buzzed in front of Inu Yasha's face. "Hello, Inu Yasha. I'm Mr. Mosquito."  
  
Inu Yasha swatted at him. "You insect!"  
  
The mosquito laughed. "I'm not afraid of you, even if you do squash me I won't die."  
  
"Damn." Inu Yasha said.  
  
They decided the best thing to do was to go back to Masashi's domain and find Kaede, Miroku and Sango. Inu Yasha's pace started to slow down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. Even she walked as faster then he was.  
  
He growled, "Stupid mosquito demon. He's sucking the life out of me." And the bites weren't little either. They swelled to four times the regular bug bite size and swelled to blood red. You can imagine how much pain he was in. Though he tried not to show it.  
  
They walked for hours and eventually it became night. Inu Yasha groaned and fell to one knee.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome ran to his side.  
  
"He pushed her off and said, "I'll be okay, we're just stopping so you two can rest."  
  
"You are not okay! Look at you!" She said. He used all of his strength to sit up straight and look like his regular cool self. He laughed to show he was okay, but Kagome could hear the weakness in his breathing.  
  
Suddenly he heard the evil laugh of the mosquito, "Say, you're almost dry. I would have expected more from a dog demon."  
  
"Shut up." Inu Yasha said.  
  
That's when he heard another evil laugh. Kagome and Shippou looked up and they saw him. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked weakly up at his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down and landed in front of Inu Yasha. "I've finally found the perfect way to get revenge on you for taking the tetsusaiga and taking my arm." He looked at Kagome and Shippou and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kill your friends."  
  
Inu Yasha struggled to get up. "You know why I picked this night, don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Inu Yasha suddenly realized what day it was, "The new moon!" His hair turned black, his claws became fingernails, and his fangs became bicuspids.  
  
"That's right, now your friends shall die." The full demon said as he walked toward the terrified Kagome and Shippou.  
  
Inu Yasha tried to get up but he knew he was helpless. Suddenly he heard the mosquito's voice, "Poo, this blood is human now. Hey! Look at that dog demon over there!"  
  
Mr. Mosquito flew off of Inu Yasha and landed on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked around for whatever made the buzzing sound when he suddenly felt a bite. "What's that?!" he said.  
  
Right as Mr. Mosquito bit him, Inu Yasha felt his strength return, (at least his full human strength.) The bites disappeared.  
  
"Get it off of me!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He bounded away completely forgetting about why he was there. "Jaken!" he shouted, "Get the bug spray!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah! It's done, And hopefully it won't be my last. Though I could have some encouragement. Hence the grey button on the left side of this page. 


End file.
